Unsteady
by SarahxMariexUchiha
Summary: Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. A chill went down her spine. Someone's breath ghosted across the back of her neck, causing goosebumps to line along her arms. Then he whispered two words: You're mine.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno felt like shit.

Complete and utter shit.

Sighing for the 5th time that afternoon, she slammed her car door behind her with a bit more force than necessary. Overhead, storm clouds gathered, thunder booming off the distance. It wasn't the best weather to go for a run, but she needed to get her nerves in check, and a run would hopefully do just that.

Gathering her pink strands back into a ponytail, Sakura began her stretches. After being hunched over the desk all day studying for school, it felt good to stretch her limbs. But even as she took deep breaths—_in and out, in and out—_she still felt the tension building behind her forehead, aching behind her neck, twisting her stomach into a bundle of nerves.

_I'm a terrible person_, she thought to herself for the hundredth time that day. _I hurt him. He was perfect in every way, but…_

Exhaling shakily, she looked across the landscape of the park before her, seeing the community pool across the green field. She heard the laughter of children overtop the hill, probably playing soccer or frisbee. Across the road was an elderly woman in a highlighter pink shirt, speed walking with a poodle dog trotting beside her.

_What else could you do_? Sakura reasoned with herself as she did some lunges. _You couldn't love him the way he loved you. You shouldn't stay with someone just out of pity, but…_

A glimpse of red eyes flashed through her mind, and the pink-haired girl flinched a little from the sudden image. Pale skin. Raven hair. A voice that chilled her to the bone.

_Sakura._

"What the hell?" Sakura snapped out loud, frustrated. Where did that come from? It was almost like she knew the person—as ridiculous as it seemed, she's even had dreams of the red-eyed man. Dreams that always spooked the hell out of her; he was handsome beyond her own imagination but there was something about him that…

_Get it together, finals are coming up_, Sakura decided, taking off down the road at a steady jog, setting off the right pace. _You're stressed out and feel guilty as hell. But you had to rip off the band-aid. Rock Lee is a nice man, and any girl would be lucky to have him. He'll find her some day, but it's just not you. You need someone…_

Who did she need? Her best friend Ino Yamanaka always teased Sakura about her high standards. Sarkua wasn't even sure if that was what she'd call it. It was just, she was looking for _the one_, and she hadn't met him yet. She knew that once she did, she'd just know.

…Right?

A police car cruised past Sakura, patrolling the park. Lately there had been crimes committed in the area. Sakura remembered hearing that they uncovered a dead body in a car parked at a nearby grocery store. For this reason, Sakura refused to put headphones in and kept a close watch on her surroundings, careful to spot anything suspicious. It seemed that in this area, dead bodies were being found every other day. When Sakura first started school here, the crime wasn't on this level—

A beige car sat, idling, a few feet in front of her, right underneath the shade of the tree. Sakura watched it closely. It was a park, yes, but it wasn't an ideal day to be taking a day out and enjoying the sun. In fact, Sakura started feeling raindrops kiss her cheeks. She kept a close eye on the car, not bothering to hide her suspicion, and started wondering, _if they come after me, what will I do?_

She had been planning on taking defensive courses lately after her dreams got worse and worse. She didn't know how to fight. She knew how to study for exams and answer questions asked by professors. She knew bones in the human body or what to do if someone got lacerated. But when it came down to physical fighting and if someone came after her, the truth was jarring.

She'd be screwed.

She glanced to her left, at the bridge crossing over the river in the park. If someone tried going after her, she could perhaps outrun them. Unless they had a weapon, of course.

Ino's voice echoed in her mind. _You shouldn't go jogging by yourself, Forehead. _

But today, Sakura just couldn't wait for her best friend to get off work. Either way, Sakura strained her ears as she jogged by the beige car, listening for any sudden noises. Then she heard the low hum of an engine, wheels crunching on gravel.

She glanced over her shoulder.

The car was coming her way.

_Are they following me?_ She wondered, panic settling in the pit of her stomach. She considered crossing the road and jogging across the bridge, to gain some distance. But all too soon the beige car cruised alongside her, and Sakura caught a glimpse inside the tinted windows.

Relief flooded her. It was an elderly couple. She briefly remembered the senior citizen center at the top of the hill, where she had used to volunteer quite often before school got too hectic. It was then the rain started coming down, hard, nearly soaking Sakura in seconds. She picked up her pace, nearly springing the rest of the way to her car.

As she approached it, she let herself pause in the rain, getting her breathing in order. Yes, it had felt great to run. But her nerves were still there, guilt working its way into her mind. Rock Lee was an amazing boyfriend; he adored her, even she could see that. But for some strange reason, she only saw him as a friend.

_Why can I never feel the same way about them? _Sakura wondered. As if to answer, the man with the red-eyes appeared in her mind. His lips moved, forming words, but there was no sound. He seemed so calm, so self-assured, but when she saw his eyes, she saw unrelenting determination.

Determination for _what_?

Sakura finally got into her car, the rain coming down hard, in thick torrents, wind howling overhead. She turned on her engine, warm heat filling the space. As she pulled her car into reverse, she saw—off in the distance, standing under a tree, a dark figure. She saw a speck of red on whatever it was they were wearing.

_Are they…watching me?_

She couldn't see their face from this distance and the lack of vision clarity due to the rain, but she _felt_ eyes peering at her. She got that same jarring sense from her strange dreams.

_This day just can't get any weirder,_ Sakura thought, shaking her head. _But, first things first. I won't come here by myself again. Lesson learned._

* * *

That night, they were having a girl's night at Ino's place.

Ino lived in Sakura's same apartment complex, so it was only a short walk to get there. Sakura brought a bottle of red wine, but as she stepped into Ino's apartment, hearing a round of laughter from the kitchen, she realized they had already started drinking.

Ino loved to drink. Luckily for her, Ino only had to take 1 final this semester, but Sakura had to take 3.

Sakura's eyes still slightly burned. After her afternoon jog, she spent nearly 4 hours in her room, studying and making flash cards. Quizzing herself. Researching more information.

It never seemed to end.

But now, as Ino pulled her into a tight hug, Sakura felt some relief. Maybe tonight she could relax for a bit, take a break from studying and just enjoy being with her friends.

"You okay?" Ino asked softly as everyone else was busy pouring themselves another drink or filling their plates with food. In the living room, _Legally Blonde_ played—the part where Elle Woods realized she wasn't get proposed to, but broken up with.

"Just got done studying, so it's been productive," Sakura said, smiling.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "You'll drive yourself to the ground. Tonight—no more studying, you got that? It's just us and some food and some drinks! Here, I'll make you a cocktail."

Ino's cheeks were flushed with the alcohol she already had, and Sakura took a seat at her best friend's bar stool. The night did go well, all of them joking about professors they've had or exams they failed. But everyone in the room was passing their classes so far, so that was good. Sakura had a few drinks and could feel the warmth spreading, her muscles loosening. She smiled more and laughed easier. Back in the day, she remembered smiling more, too. But right now she was working on her career, and she knew why.

She wanted to find the love of her life one day.

Then, she wanted her own family. She wanted to be able to support her family, and becoming a medic seemed the way to do just that.

"How's Rock Lee doing?" Tenten asked, pouring Sakura another drink before she could protest. Ino winked at her across the kitchen, glad to see her best friend loosening up for a change.

But at the question, Sakura's face dropped. "Oh, we broke up."

Several of the girls stopped mid-talk. Even Ino dashed forward, eyes wide.

"You broke _up_?" Ino asked. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"It just wasn't working out. I couldn't…I didn't care for him the same way he cared about me. I tried giving it time, but…" Sakura trailed off, opting to take a long gulp of her drink, letting the alcohol warm her throat and further drown away her thoughts.

But when she focused back on her friends, they were gone.

She sat in the empty kitchen.

Or so she thought.

_Sakura._

The voice sounded behind her. She whirled around, only to find Ino's empty living room. The lights seemed dimmer, and the air suddenly felt chilly.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded, setting down her drink with a _clang_. "I'm fed up with this! What do you want from me?"

For a moment, she was only met with silence.

Feeling a bead of sweat fall down her forehead, Sakura chastised herself. _Now you're really losing it. You're talking to someone who doesn't even exist? And now you're seeing things. Something is seriously wrong with all of this. _

"Oh, what am I kidding?" Sakura grumbled bitterly, sitting back down on the bar stool and rubbing her forehead. "This isn't real, anyhow."

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

A chill went down her spine.

Someone's breath ghosted across the back of her neck, causing goosebumps to line along her arms.

Then the voice whispered two words.

Two words that chilled Sakura to the bone. But as soon as she turned to face the person, being, whatever the hell they were—she was staring at her friends, back in the present. A fully lit kitchen. Shocked faces, and Ino staring her down, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Well?" Ino asked sharply. "Are you going to spill? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Do I have to go kick Rock Lee's ass?" Tenten added, crossing her arms over her chest.

The words the person whispered echoed in Sakura's mind, blocking off any thought from the present. Feebly, she muttered that she was going to the washroom, and she stumbled down the hallway. Closing the door loudly behind her, she bumped her knee into the counter and winced.

Then she straightened and looked in the mirror.

She washed her face with cold water.

She pinched her arm.

"Please don't tell me I'm losing it," she muttered to herself, voice shaking. "I've got finals to pass. Things to do. I can't afford losing my mind."

_Am I losing my mind?_ She wondered. That voice from earlier—it seemed so real. She felt someone's breath against her skin. She felt the coldness in the air. It was like she had been…somehow transported to another space entirely.

She looked hard at her reflection and heard the two words the person whispered to her from earlier, clear as day, as if he still stood behind her, whispering in her ear:

**You're mine. **

* * *

Author's note:

Heya everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction for Naruto, so I am very excited! A few things about me: I've recently got into Naruto so yup, I'm very let discovering it but I AM IN LOVE WITH IT! What else...I'm 23 years old, I have 2 adorable dogs, and I love to write! Years ago I used to write fanfiction avidly and took a break when I got into school, studying speech language pathology. Needless to say, after discovering some really good fanfics, like .Summer NEE LazyApples's _Hunting the Shadows_, which I HIGHLY recommend! I decided I'd give it a try, and I must say I am very thrilled to be writing fanfiction again! Anyhow, please let me know what you think. I will hopefully upload the next chappie by next Tuesday, or sometime next week.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter Two ~

_It must have been inside my head_

_I've lost the hope that I have lived_

_And now, at last, it comes to pass_

_We sleep, we dream, we have no less_

_Along the path we lost our way_

_It's all a game that I must play_

-**The Dark of you by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

"What brings you to our gym today?" the owner asked.

Sakura blinked at him, crossing her leg over the other. Across the desk, the man with the dark hair pumped a dumbbell larger than Sakura's own head, his biceps bulging. Yet not an ounce of sweat glistened on his cheeks, and he spoke calmly.

_What'd he say his name was again_? Sakura wondered briefly. _Something…_

"I want to feel stronger," she said.

"Now that's what I like to hear, the power of youth!" the man exclaimed, flashing an award-winning grin. "And I have just the trainer for you. Kakashi, come over here."

A man who had just been walking by was snatched by the dark-haired man's hand grabbing onto his elbow, shoving him in front of Sakura. The man, who had grey, ashen hair, blinked down at Sakura, as if confused. She smiled sheepishly, hoping to not seem too uncomfortable even though she truly felt out of her element here. The man wore an eyepatch over one eye.

"Kakashi is one of the toughest trainers we have," the owner said boastfully. "Although I've got more experience, he has just an opening for you. Want to give it a go for today? I'll throw in a free 30 minute session, as a trial if you will."

_Today_? Sakura repeated. A couple passed her from behind, the girl sporting short, booty shorts and the man wearing a tight muscle shirt. Both perfectly ripped. Sakura never considered herself heavy, but she was far from being fit.

But then she thought of her jogging alone at the park, and all the strange nightmares she had been having lately.

"Today will be great," Sakura replied finally, meeting Kakashi's eyes directly. "I'm ready whenever you are."

The man blinked again.

Then, softly, he said, "Very well. Follow me then."

Turning to the owner, who had resumed his bicep curls, Sakura said, "Thanks for your help…" she trailed off, not wanting it to seem obvious she had forgotten his name.

"Name's Guy. Have fun with Kakashi kicking your butt!" he said with that grin again.

Sakura felt her stomach drop.

Sure she wanted to get stronger, but as she followed behind the taller man, she wondered if she was making a mistake. She could've been at the café, studying for her final tomorrow morning—at 8 AM sharp. But earlier, she had stayed up all night studying. Mostly to avoid her strange dreams. They seemed to be happening more frequently ever since the get together at Ino's place the other night.

_So weird…_

Kakashi led Sakura into one of the private rooms, and she walked into a room with all sorts of equipment lining the walls—punching bags, mats, jump ropes, racks upon racks full of weights. She nearly faltered in her walking, noticing all the equipment, her breath hitching.

"Today will be your trial," Kakashi told her aloofly, over her shoulder. "If you want to continue, next time will be our evaluation so I can come up with a plan for you. Any questions?"

Sakura shook her head.

Kakashi turned to face her, holding what looked like a timer in his gloved hand.

"Let's get started with our warm up, then."

* * *

Sakura nearly stumbled into her apartment, barely managing to close her door behind her as she leaned against the wall. Sweat seemed to plaster her skin, matting strands of her hair against her wide forehead. She heard her phone go off—no doubt Ino wanting to do some reviewing for her final—but Sakura only wanted to take a nice, warm shower and relax her aching muscles.

Even as she bent over to turn on the water, she winced to herself. _This is going to hurt in the morning. _

Kakashi was a slave driver—that, she found out quickly today. The entire time as she listened, struggled, and fought through his instructions, his facial expression never faltered. Strangely, she had been impressed by the end of the session. The man seemed to know what to do, and though his instructions pushed Sakura, they were never far out of her capability. He seemed very attentive, and despite his heavy silences, she felt oddly comfortable around him.

She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt like she had met him before. And judging by the man's appearance, she couldn't picture herself being mistaken by that.

Hot water steam filled the bathroom as Sakura rinsed her body, letting the water wash away the sweat. She smiled into the water stream, feeling her sore muscles relax in response. She massaged her scalp gently, washing away with shampoo and conditioner before stepping out into a towel and changing into some clean clothes.

In her room, she opened her laptop and called Ino on skype.

"Heya Forehead," Ino greeted cheerfully. "How was your gym session today?"

"He kicked my ass," Sakura said earnestly.

"Oh, did he? Was he hot?"

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. Leave it to Ino to say something like that.

"You'd probably think so," Sakura said. "My body hates me right now, but who knows? Maybe one day I'll be strong."

Ino laughed. "I still remember when we were kids, how you were the toughest kid in our school. But you always pretended to be weaker, especially in front of that boy."

"That boy?"

"You know—the one…" Ino trailed off, confusion lacing her features. "I can't remember his name, actually. But we both had crushes on him. Gosh, he was dreamy. I wonder where he ever went. I heard awful rumors about his family."

Sakura felt frustration. Though Ino's mentioning of this boy piqued her interest, especially since she couldn't remember a single thing about him, she knew they had an exam to study for. And not just any exam.

A _final_ exam.

"We'll think about that some other time," Sakura said. "Now, I think it's time for us to return to our anatomy exam. Don't you think?"

"Boo. So boring and down to business. Alright, so let's…"

Together the girls studied the review they had uploaded as a Google doc form, and before Sakura knew it, it had turned midnight.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Sakura told Ino. "We should try and get plenty of rest."

"As if," Ino said with a heavy sigh. "You're so good at memorizing things, I swear. I'm going to have to come up with acronyms to remember these darn muscles. They all sound alike!"

Sakura smiled at her friend, feeling sympathetic. For some reason, memorizing muscle names was her strong suite, which Ino struggled with. But while Sakura excelled at memorization, Ino was excellent with treatments and diagnosis.

Which made it great for them to study together.

"Good night, Ino," Sakura said with a hint of finality.

"G'night, may all the strength be with us tomorrow," Ino said wistfully.

Closing her laptop, Sakura all but collapsed against her bed. Her muscles suddenly felt very, very heavy, and she didn't have the energy to turn off her lights. For a moment, she almost fell asleep right then and there, in her daily clothes. But then she felt that familiar chill—that chill she felt the other night.

_Sakura._

She immediately stiffened, quickly surveying her bedroom.

She glanced in her body length mirror, seeing only her pale face staring back at her from her bed.

She curled her hands into fists.

_Hm._

Vaguely, she could've sworn she heard a humorless chuckle that seemed to resonate against her walls. Quickly, she scrambled out of her bed, typing 9-1-1 on her phone and having it ready.

"All right, whoever the hell you are!" She snarled through gritted teeth, not caring if she looked or sounded crazy anymore. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm calling the cops."

There was a heavy silence.

Then she felt his presence.

Right behind her.

His breath ghosting across her bare shoulder.

_You're being careless, as ever_, the voice said, surprisingly soft, in a low murmur. _Your front door is unlocked. Go lock it._

Sakura's hands started shaking, her mind whirling in confusion.

"How do you know my front door is unlocked?" Sakura demanded. "Besides, I'm sure I locked it."

Silence was her only response. Exhaling deeply, Sakura tore through her room, slamming open her door and making a beeline down the short hallway and into her living room. There, she found that her front door was, indeed, unlocked.

Pursing her lips, she quickly locked it.

"There," she muttered bitterly. "Happy now?"

_As long as you are safe, I am. _

The voice sounded right behind her again. She whirled around, expecting to see those red eyes that haunted her dreams. But she only saw her bare, plain wall.

_I'm going crazy_, she thought, bewildered. _I'm losing my mind. I'm hearing voices, I'm even arguing with them now._

Ten minutes later, Sakura strode right back into the doors of the gym, seeing a teenage boy sitting behind the counter who only grunted her way, chewing an apple. Sakura made her way straight for the treadmill and ran as fast as she could, for as long as she could. Half an hour had passed, and just when she felt her legs were about to give in, she slowed down to a steady walk, panting heavily.

_I'm going to need another shower,_ she thought glumly.

Just then, his voice was back. Except this time, it sounded inside her own head, invading her own thoughts.

_You can't run from me, Sakura._

She could've punched the wall. Or glass, even if it gave her 7 years of bad luck. Gritting her teeth, Sakura stormed into the women's bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, staring hard at her reflection. Something told her, in a weird way, that she may find something staring back at her.

But it was just her.

_I'll always find you._

That voice echoed all around her. Feeling a sudden headache spring, Sakura rubbed at the back of her neck, pacing back and forth in front of the mirrors.

_Because…_

She rolled up her sleeves, sharply.

_You're mine._

With that—she punched her fist straight into the mirror, shattering the glass into thousands of tiny little pieces.

And she didn't even flinch.

* * *

Heya everyone!

Happy Monday! I hope you are all having a great start to your week. I've got one last final this coming Wednesday and then by the end of this week, I'll be having my vacation in Japan! I AM SO EXCITED! HOW LUCKY AM I? Are you guys going anywhere exciting this summer? I absolutely love traveling and love to do it any chance I get. I mean, there's an entire world out there, you know?

But enough about me! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and suggestions. You have all been very welcoming, and I am so so happy to be back, writing fanfics again. It sure feels great to be back!

I will try to leave some recommendations for fics at the end of my chappies, so here's one: if you're interested in Greek mythology, especially the story of Hades and Persephone, I highly recommend _Quietus by AngeLhearteD. _It is honestly, hands down, one of my favorite adaptions of the mythology.

If you have any fanfic recommendations for me, please share! I always love to discover new things!


	3. Chapter 3

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock—_

Sakura felt her fingers trembling as she flipped through the pages of the exam for the last time. She had examined her answers countless of times, and as her professor said in a monotone voice, she only had 10 minutes left before time was up.

Out of the 80 questions, there were only 4 she was unsure about. Several of the answers could technically be right, _but which is the best_? She wondered, gritting her teeth. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ino's face contorted into a scowl, tapping her pencil against the edge of her desk from deep contemplation.

"Five minutes left," the professor said as a student brushed past Sakura, knocking her backpack over.

"Sorry," the student whispered.

"No problem."

_Yes, there is a problem_, Sakura seethed to herself. She felt disappointed. She had studied so hard for this exam, but the words were running together, the answers bleeding into nothing. Days before, she felt she had a clear understanding of this material. But now when the time came to it—she was blanking.

She knew what Ino would say. Her best friend would scoff and say something like, _you're only unsure about 4 of 'em? That's not bad, Forehead. Lighten up! _

Feeling defeated, Sakura got to her unsteady feet and ambled towards the professor, who was busy grading some papers himself. She turned in her exam and said softly, "I enjoyed your class this semester, Professor—"

He only grunted in response.

Sakura hurried outside, figuring that was another word for _yeah, yeah—now leave. _

"Hey, Sakura!"

Her stomach plummeted even more when she heard Lee's familiar, chirpy voice behind her. _Wait…chirpy?_

Surprised, Sakura faced him, to see him smiling.

_Smiling._

"Oh, Lee," Sakura said. "How…How've you been?"

"I've been great! Finished up my final for today. How are you?"

She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "I just finished my last one, too. Not too sure how I feel about it."

Lee's features softened. "I'm sure you did well, Sakura. Knowing you, you probably studied all night."

Briefly, Sakura glanced down at her knuckle, which was untouched. She should've studied more last night—she shouldn't have gone to the gym that late for a run. But the weird thing was, the bathroom never happened. She remembered pacing in front of the stalls, hearing that familiar voice. She remembered feeling the pain flare in her knuckle when her first smashed through the mirror's glass.

But the next thing she knew, she woke up in her bed, her alarm blaring in her ear.

As if none of it ever happened.

"Well, it is what it is now," Sakura mumbled. Without thinking, she added, "Hey, I'm also really sorry about everything that happened. I really never meant to hurt you, Lee."

His smile didn't waver. "No need to apologize. I still care for you, of course—but you cannot help how you feel. Anyhow, I'm off for some training. Enjoy the summer break!"

With that, he brushed past her, taking long strides.

Sakura blinked.

_He seems to be doing better than me…who broke up with who, again?_

She shook the thought from her head. She knew how Lee was. Always positive, always looking at the brighter side of things.

_He really is too perfect. _

She had been strolling past the front courtyard from the school when she saw the dark figure again. Again, standing underneath a tree.

Except now, she saw them in broad daylight.

The stranger wore the strangest mask Sakura had ever seen, it was like—

"How'd you do?" a student from class appeared in Sakura's line of vision.

"Erm, what?" Sakura said, trying to side-step and look back at the figure. But when she was able to see the tree again, the masked figure was gone.

As if he had never been there.

"On the test, silly. How'd you do?"

"I think I did okay…"

Sakura's classmate laughed. "I'm sure you got the highest score. You always seem to know everything, Sakura. I'm so jealous!"

The pink-haired medic student feigned a smile. She knew the other student well—always on her cellphone during class, rarely paying attention.

_A little bit of studying goes a long way_, _duh_, Sakura's inner voice chimed, fist punching the air.

"How do you get the grades that you do?" the student continued. "I saw you got a 96 on the last exam. Now those are the grades I need. What exactly is your secret?"

_Caffeine, studying, blood, swear, tears…_

"I quiz myself, over and over," Sakura answered earnestly. "As soon as we're done with a chapter in lecture, I review it the same day and create flashcards."

The student thought for a moment. "That sounds like a lot of work."

Sakura's smile became clipped.

_Well, getting decent grades isn't easy, you know…_

"If you ever got off your phone during class, you'd probably be passing," Ino's voice chimed from behind Sakura, and Sakura could've sighed in relief. "The exams are based on the professor's powerpoints. All you really have to do is go to class, pay attention, and then study on your own time." Ino stepped next to Sakura, her blue eyes hard and unsympathetic. "What, did you expect there to be some magic pill to take that somehow gives Sakura the ability to think for herself?"

Sakura's smile vanished. Sometimes, just sometimes, her best friend could be a bit harsh.

_No, harsh is an understatement…_

"I never said that," the student said.

She opened her mouth to add something, but a loud shot rang out. Blood appeared on the girl's forehead, starting off as a tiny bead and then building to something more.

Then she dropped to the ground.

Without thinking, Sakura got on her knees and checked the girl's temple for a pulse.

_Nothing._

"Sakura, we need to run!" Ino snapped from overhead, grasping onto Sakura's forearm and forcing her to her feet.

"No, we need to bring her!"

"She's dead."

"No, I didn't get to feel her pulse. Let me test her breathing—"

Ino peered directly into Sakura's face.

"She. Is. Dead, Sakura. _Dead_. And if we don't get moving, we'll join her."

Sakura blinked at her best friend, her heart only then beginning to hammer against her chest like a freight train. _What the hell is happening? Who's attacking us? _

From the corner of her eye, she saw black.

Just as she got the instinct to run from the masked figure, her legs went still. Paralyzed. It was as if she was stuck to the ground.

When she looked back at Ino, she saw the dark figure holding her up by her throat. Ino kicked her legs aimlessly, trying to punch the person in the face. But the person only seemed to tighten their hold around her neck.

"No! Let her go!" Sakura shouted.

The masked figure turned to look at her.

Sakura froze, her breath hitching in her throat.

"It appears I have found you." The masked figure spoke, a low, baritone voice. Calm and steady. Ino stopped moving, her body going limp. The figure released the blonde, letting her body fall to the floor in a low _thud_, and he started moving towards Sakura.

Whose feet were _still_ not moving.

"So, you're the girl," the man continued. "And you are his ultimate weakness?"

"What are you talking about? Who's weakness?" Sakura demanded, her voice trembling. She had tried to appear not intimidated, but after seeing her classmate get shot in the head and her best friend choked to death, fear clenched her throat, her arms, her legs—every fiber in her body.

"I will answer your questions in due time. For now, I—"

A blast of fire erupted somewhere behind Sakura, lighting the masked figure on fire.

Or, so she thought.

But when the flames went away, there was nothing. No burnt corpse or body. Just burnt blades of grass in the fire's wake.

That was when she felt his presence.

Right behind her.

She turned around—only to peer right into that pair of dark, crimson eyes. She barely caught a glimpse of pale skin before everything went black.

AN:

Heya guys! I apologize for the long wait. I know I said I'd update sometime last week, but I was visiting Japan - WHICH WAS AMAZING, BY THE WAY! I highly recommend it for anyone who hasn't been! Anyhow, thank you all so much for the feedback. I always love seeing your thoughts! Another fanfic I'd like to recommend for this update is _The Chemicals Between Us _by oOAlienOo. It's actually a SakuraxKakashi, but it's so adorable and cute and - GAH! Highly recommend if you're looking for some feels. Lol!

I'll try to update again next week, but I am taking some summer classes this year, so that may be subject to change. Taking biology has reminded me how much I dislike biology *.* Yay. Anyhow, please let me know what you thought of this chappie!


End file.
